The new girl
by ragged-sun
Summary: Hate isn't a word you throw around lightly, but it is the only was Claire can describe her absolute loathing for Mineral Town. What obstacles will she have to overcome? will a certain cynical someone help her see the light? R&R ClaireXGray.
1. prolouge

A/N: this is just a prologue, so please excuse it being so short

**A/N: this is just a prologue, so please excuse it being so short. I hope you enjoy. Please review; your opinion is everything to me. **

The town was hardly visible through the thick fog, Mineral Town. I took a deep breath. This was what I had been waiting for. A fresh start, a second chance to be someone worthwhile. Up to now my life had been textbook boring. I had never accomplished anything big, never done anything to make anyone proud, hell I didn't even have a job. Now I had a chance to be the person I had always wanted to be. Maybe meet a nice guy, raise a family, get a job worth doing. I sighed happily, imagining the life I had always dreamed of. The dock came abruptly into view, forcing the boat to come to an uneasy stop. I stepped proudly onto the cobble stone path. Today was the first day of the rest of my life.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: EDIT: Well, I went through and edited this chapter, because it was kind of bugging me

**A/N: EDIT: Well, I went through and edited this chapter, because it was kind of bugging me. You know when you write something, and then only after leaving it for a while you realise some of the mistakes you made. I'm also trying to fix some grammar issues (because it does bug a lot of people) and I sincerely apologize in advance for all the things I'm probably missing, because I truthfully am the worst proof reader ever XD. Happy reading, and I hope you enjoy the few changes I've made **

The fog seemed to be getting worse (if that was possible). How was I suppose to find my way to a farm when I could hardly see my hand in front of my face? The long winding street was empty, or at least as far as I could tell. I must be getting close, even without my watch I could tell I had been walking for a while. The cobble stone path ended abruptly at the edge of a wide field. After a minute of uncertainty I took a step inside. Even if it wasn't my farm I could stop and ask for directions. I glanced around the vast field, squinting to see. it was horrible. Weeds, stumps, and dozens of tiny boulders littered the large expanse of field. This definitely can't be it I thought, starring with disgust at my surroundings. The advertisment had clearly stated the property was lush, well kept, and the perfect place to retire and relax. No, this certainly wasn't the farm I had purchased; perhaps it was further down the road. I decided to leave, directions or no directions, these obviously weren't people I wanted to talk to. But before I could step back onto the cobble stone path a squat figure came rampaging out of the fog. He was chubby and looked strangely like a pig with a top hat. He stopped, panting for breath in front of me. "Wait, I am so sorry to keep you waiting, you must be Claire!"

I shook his hand timidly, ignoring his sweating palms and smiled "yes that's me, but I'm afraid I'm rather lost. I don't suppose you Could show me to the farm I bought, I didn't get the address".

The man starred at me for a second looking rather confused" well… this is the farm, right through there." He pointed a chubby finger behind me. "I…err…it's not exactly as the advertisement portrayed it I'm afraid. After all the farms been on the market for months, I don't blame them for…. embellishing it a little bit.

I felt my breath catch in my throat "Th-this is it?" I stammered, "no there must be a mistake. Not to sound rude, but this farm is a dump how could I ever live here?"

He sighed, plastering on a very convincing pair of puppy eyes."Well, you can back out. Know ones forcing you into this."

"But I sold my house, I quit my job I have nothing!" tears threatened to spring from my eyes. " I have to stay here it's the only place I have to LIVE."

He smiled, his mood taking a complete one eighty, "well, then I suggest you start unpacking" and with that he hurried back down the coble stone path and into the fog.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I stared open mouthed at my revolting surroundings. The house was worse then the yard. There was already furniture, if you could call it that. The T.V only got four channels, and everything was coated in a thick layer of dust and grime. I dropped my bags miserably at the door and sunk into the corner of the bed. It was hard and uncomfortable and smelled oddly like fish. I sighed miserably. Getting any sleep was going to be nearly impossible. I lowered my body stiffly onto the grotesque comforter and tried to imagine my friends and family, I missed them already. Letting out a deep breath, I fell into a light sleep.

MORNING

The sun rose abruptly at six a.m. and me, lacking a set of curtains, was forced to awake with it. I hadn't brought any food, thinking my house would at least have a kitchen. I would just have teat in a restaurant for today. I got dressed quickly not bothering to put much effort into my outfit and pulled my hair up In a pony tail. Who cares how I looked. I pushed open the cabin door to be greeted by a blast of sun, shielding my eyes, I took another sad glance around my property. I tried to be optimistic; It did look a little better without the fog. I made my way quietly down the cobble stone path. With the fog gone I could see several shabby looking houses scattered throughout, although they all looked fairly lifeless. I could see why though, It was only around 7:00. I passed the cow farm and turned up into what looked to be a town square. It was empty. The town people here obviously weren't morning people. I kept walking until I came to the next street. I finally found something open, an inn. Taking a deep breath I pushed open the wooden doors. I took a step in to see it was completely empty as well, other then a man working the till at the far end.

I walked up to the counter and placed my order of a salad and a piece of apple pie. Not very good breakfast choices, but I was so hungry I would have eaten anything. I finished quickly,I didn't exactly like sitting there alone. I decided to visit the super market next, everything was so overpriced here… I didn't buy anything, But I met a man named Jeff and his daughter Karen; we were about the same age. As I began to leave I was ambushed once again by the man who I had met last night.

He seemed to beam with happiness; it was a tad annoying "Hello Claire, taking a tour of the town I see?" he smiled widely.

"Umm yes" I mumbled. I didn't exactly feel like talking. " I haven't been to many places yet though"

"Would you like a tour?" he asked happily "being the mayor, I know the town like the back of my hand"

The mayor? "Umm ok" I said trying to sound a bit cheerier, the last thing I wanted to do was tick off the mayor.

"Lets get going then" he said smiling his same goofy grin.

I followed him to the blacksmiths. It smelt like steel and old metals.

"Hello Saibara!" Said the mayor happily, I would like you and your grandson to meet Claire, she's new here."

Saibara looked up from behind his bushy eyebrows. He didn't look like the friendliest person… he was actually kind of scary.

"Hello" he said gruffly through his beard" me and my grandson are the blacksmiths here, come to us when you need your tools upgraded" I nodded in reply, trying to act polite,

"I will," I said as sweetly as humanly possible. Saibara didn't seem like the kind of person I wanted to aggravate.

"Where is Gray today" asked the mayor. "He's usually always working, but I don't seem to see him."

"Oh he's around here somewhere, probably in the back. I'll get him GRAY."

He was loud for an old man, really, really load. After a few moments a boy about my age came hurrying out from the locked door on the other side of the store.

"What" he said through gritted teeth, "I was in the middle of something"

"It can wait," said Saibara, "we have visitors, meet Claire the mayor is showing her around, she just moved here." I waved, again, trying to seem nice.

"Hey, welcome to the boonies" he didn't sound to enthusiastic. but then again, he did seem to be nicer to me then he was to his grandfather...

"Well we better get going" the mayor announced, "a lot to see, and not much time to see it" saying goodbye I followed the mayor onto the street and out into the town.

But the more I tried to concentrate on being nice, and saying hello. The more I thought about Gray.


	3. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter, it's kind of short, the story is going pretty slow right now. 1000 thank you to ****Libra1****, for being the only one that reviewed, I fixed the mistakes she mentioned, and it was a really big help! Please excuse any spelling mistakes, for I am only human. I hope you enjoy the very short second chapter.**

CHAPTER 2 

I arrived home from the tour completely EXHAUSTED. Hours of saying hello, and acting like I enjoyed meeting strangers. Ugg, all I wanted to do was get home and turn into a vegetable for the next ten hours. Unfortunately as I entered through the path to my

farm, I found a man standing in the middle of my yard. We hadn't met him on the tour, how was I suppose to know he was even a person living in the town. He couldn't want to break in, it was quit obvious from the outside of the house there was nothing worth stealing.

"Who are you?" I called across the farm; I didn't want to get to close.

He looked confused for a second, then called back.

"I'm Zack, I'm here to collect your shipments for today", shipments? Know one ever mentioned shipments.

I walked cautiously into my farm, still not completely convinced this guy was here to collect some sort of shipment. He smiled and explained that I was to collect and ship items from the mountains, he would collect them at five o'clock and I would get paid for what I collected.

Great, I sighed, another responsibility, that's just what I needed. He seemed to sense my aggravation, and told me I didn't HAVE to ship things, it was my own choice. That made me feel a little better.

He finally left after explaining to me all that I needed to know, it had to be at least seven o'clock, I walked into my house and flopped down onto the bed, not bothering to change into my pyjamas.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

I woke up at six AGAIN. This time a strange feeling made me dress a little nicer, I actually combed my hair! Why was it all the sudden I actually cared how I looked? Shrugging off the thought I quickly went to work. Breakfast could wait, I could not stand another second looking at this damn pigsty that they called a farm. the first thing I should do was pull the weeds, a daring task, especially someone who has never done yard work in there life.

Grasp the weed firmly; pull hard, weed comes out. Simple enough right? Not really, after several unsuccessful tries, and many blistered fingers I gave up on trying to pull the weeds out. I decided to use one of the tools I had seen earlier in the chest. What tool would you use to kill weeds? I decided to try an axe. Quit quickly learning that was a bad idea. I tried to chop one weed, but instead of hitting the weed it collided with a large rock. Pieces of steel went flying in every direction, luckily missing me. I stared down sadly at the few pieces of metal clinging to the wooden pole.

Great now I had a broken axe, and seven blistered fingers. I sighed, this obviously was pointless. I would have to fix my axe, Saibara said he could upgrade my axe… were upgrade and reassemble the same thing? I could try, it would give me excuse to see Gray again, and maybe say a proper hello.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Saibara sighed and stared down at the virtually destroyed axe. Gray stood silently beside him observing his grandfathers reaction.

" You, Miss. Claire, are the only person I have ever met who was able to completely total one of my finest axes", I wasn't sure if he meant it as I joke or not, so I stayed silent

"I'm afraid I can't fix it, I'll have to make a new one for you, but you'll have to get the supplies, I can't do everything." He laughed at his own awful pun, then took out a piece of brown stained paper to right down the list of things I would have to get.

"Gray can show you were to find the mine, he isn't doing anything here." Saibara said as he finished writing down the last of the supplies. " You better get going."

I glanced at Gray; he was already on his way out. I hurried after him.

"So where's this mine?" I asked trying to keep up with him; one of his footsteps was about three of mine. I was small for my age, and wasn't exactly an athlete.

"It's where were going next, hurry up." He said it with a hint off aggravation, more them a hint, he said it with ALOUT of aggravation.

We walked for at least ten minutes, stopping in my farm shortly to pick up my hammer. We finally arrived at a large dark cave in the side of a hill. I panted for breath, ten minutes of jogging was tiring.

"This is it, hit the rocks and take the silver you find in them to Saibara, try not to total the hammer to, we don't need more work." He snickered, "I'm gonna get going I have better things to do."

"You can't leave me, I have no clue what I'm looking for! I don't even know what silver looks like!" he just ignored me and kept walking.

I watched him leave. I wanted to cry, how could someone be so mean? Boys back in my own town used to tease me when they liked me, but that obviously was NOT the message Gray was trying to get across. The only thing I could see him trying to communicate was "leave me alone". I hoped the whole town wasn't like this. I stared off into space thinking about how nice the people had been in my own town. I missed them so much…

I sniffed and wiped the tears from my eyes. The less I thought about my family the more I missed them. I peeked into the cave. I didn't feel like going into there, who knew what could be in there? Rats, spiders. I shuddered I hated them both. I could come back tomorrow with a flashlight. I didn't think I would have the energy to collect the amount of silver Saibara had told me to today anyways, not after trying to keep up with that jerk Gray. I turned and slowly walked back to my farm. All I wanted to do was go to bed, I didn't care that it was only two in the afternoon. I was mentally exhausted.

I pushed open the door and walked into the cramped closet that I was supposed to call my house. Is it possible it looked even smaller, and more disgusting? I flopped down on the bed, and shut my eyes tight, not wanting to look at my horrible surroundings. I tried to think of happy things, and even after all he had done and the things he had said. Grays smirking face still made me want to smile. Thinking of him I managed to pass into an uneasy sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

This is the third chapter it again is not very long, but yah whatever. My computer is on the Fritz again, and whenever I try to get into word it freezes. So I hope you like the third chapter, it took me a long time to update, because I have been at my grandmas most of this week, and she sadly doesn't have a computer. I hope to not take this long for the other chapters, but most of my summer I am on vacation or something else, so they probably will. Plz bear with me as I try to learn knew things and improve my story.

CHAPTER 3

I woke up at least three or four times in the night, quickly finding my nightmares were much more welcoming then my house. I probably only got about 4 hours of sleep between waking up, and trying to go back to sleep. Finally, at about five in the morning I heard the faint chirp of a robin through the musty walls of the house.

I got changed quickly, today I had to get an early start, if I was going to take a hike up the mountain. I had been here two days and I still didn't know my way around most of the town. Finally pulling my hair into a neat ponytail, I exited into the chilly morning air. It must have been earlier then I thought, the sun was just peaking out from the distant mountains. I smiled, and sighed happily to finally be out of that dump of a house. I was getting used to the disgusting sight of my field, It actually didn't seem that bad any more…

I trudged slowly through the wet grass, trying to remember the way to mothers hill. Was it a left? Or did I turn right? Following my instinct I turned left, and after getting lost several times I found what I hoped was mothers hill. It was foggy up here, and colder then it was up at my farm. I shivered and wrapped my arms around my torso as I started the climb up the rest of the mountain. It was a long hike, longer then I had expected. I finally saw the peak of the hill, and gasping for breath I pulled my tiny body over the rocky ledge. I took in several deep breaths before shaking my hair out of my face and observing the view. It was beautiful, like something out of the movies.

I walked over to the edge, putting my fear of heights aside to enjoy the marvellous sunrise. I sat there for ten minutes, the cold pressing against my face. I heard a small scratching sound, and I turned to see a blue hat appearing over the side of the mountain.

He finally made it to the top of the hill, he saw me and a disgusted look spread over his face.

"great, you're here" Gray said coldly, " what are you some kind of stalker, do you have to be everywhere I am"

I was shocked at his rudeness and quickly retaliated

'I am not a stalker, I got here FIRST, I just came up here to enjoy the sunrise, and I'm not leaving just because you don't like that." I was being as nice as I possibly could, but Gray was making it very, very, difficult.

" Well I'm not leaving either, I come up here every day, and your not going to change that."

He sat down beside me; there was an angry, awkward silence that you could probably cut with a knife. I bit my bottom lip, trying to think of something to say. Something rude would probably make things worse.

"Umm, so how long have you lived here in Mineral town?" I probably sounded stupid, but I could not stand a minute more of ear killing silence.

He turned and a confused look spread over his face, like he was trying to decide if this was some kind of trick to make him look stupid. he finally spoke in a cautious way, like he was trying to decide what to say.

"My whole life, my parents died when I was little so my grandpa adopted me." He looked at me and smiled slightly.

"But sometimes I wished I had them back, grandpa just isn't the same."

A sudden wave of pity for this him washed over me. He had lost his parents, and was stuck with Saibara, who didn't exactly seem like the loving type. No wonder he was turning out to be such a jackass…

"My parents live in the city, I came here to get away from them but now there all I ever think about" tears threatened to come pouring out, but I held them in. Crying in front of Gray would just make things worse; he would probably tease me about it forever. But he didn't laugh at me or make some rude joke. He smiled at me. It wasn't a smirk he smiled. It was a big smile.

"Are they nice?" he asked quietly.

"There great" I said smiling at the thought of my loving parents. " They were always so great to me, they gave me everything I wanted. All I had to do was ask and it was mine." I paused; I couldn't believe I was saying this to him. I was actually telling this horrible guy who supposabley HATED me, about my parents. I wondered when he would start making rude jokes again, and calling me a spoiled brat.

"Your lucky, I wish grandpa was like that, he doesn't even treat me like I'm family, more like an employee…"

" Well, from what I can see Saibara doesn't exactly look like cutesy wootsie, teddy bear grandpa."

He chuckled, and gazed up into the sky. "He's defiantly not."

I smiled and turned as well to look up into the sun. It was almost all the way up; dots of marvellous color were splashed across the sky. I let my thoughts drift off to my family. They must miss me to. Mom had practically cried her eyes out when I had told her I was leaving. Dad hadn't been any better. I miss them so much..

"I have to go, I have to get back to the shop before grandpa finds out I left." Gray said quietly. I jolted back to the real world just in time to see him disappear behind the cliff. I smiled happily to myself. As dorky and childish as it sounded, I had finally made a friend. Maybe having someone to talk to would make the farm experience a little more bearable.

Who would of thought that the only person I had hated, would be the one person who I know actually liked. He was a completely different person when he wasn't trying to act snotty. He was actually…nice.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I got back to the farm about an hour later, stopping to pick some odd mushrooms that I hoped I could ship. I didn't want to eat them, to risky.

I didn't have much work to do, but I was a farmer now, and I had to pretend I was doing something on that old beat up farm. I wasn't going to go back to weed work, not after my last incident. I could buy some live stock, I wasn't really great with animals, but at least it would be something to do other then sitting around all day, which believe it or not, gets very boring after a while.

I sighed, and tried to remember how much money I had brought. It hadn't been much; and I had already spent quite a bit of it ad Doug's. It must have only been around 500 dollars. Probably not enough to buy any worth wild animal not even a chicken. If the price of food was anything like the price of an animal, I wouldn't be getting one very soon.

What else could I do on this old, useless farm? There seemed to be nothing for me here, nothing I could really do. The only people that seemed to be able to tolerate me where Gray and the mayor. I hadn't spoken a word to the rest of the townsfolk since the tour, and even then I really hadn't really said much.

I stood up and walked sadly over to my house. Tears welled up in my eyes as I stared at the brown shack. I would never be able to get used to this. I wasn't a farmer. I was a city girl trying to be something she wasn't. I couldn't even pull weeds without almost killing myself.

I pushed open the thick brown door, it was so dark in this god damn house. I waited for a few moments, letting my eyes adjust. Then feeling around the black space, I collected my small amount of belongings, and began to pack.


	5. Chapter 4

So this is it, the fourth chapter :o I never thought I would finish it. I have been very busy this summer and am SO sorry for taking this long. I really hope the next chapter will be up quicker as I would like to get the majority of the story done before school starts.

Chapter 4 

It didn't take long to gather all of my stuff. I hadn't even brought a suitcase full, other then cloths what was I suppose to bring? Everything I had once loved to do in the city seemed inappropriate for a farm. Ipods, satellite dishes, they just didn't seem to fit in. I probably wouldn't be able to fit a satellite dish in my suitcase anyways…

I buckled up my bag and glanced down at my watch. It was almost ten o'clock in the morning, there was still plenty of time to kill before the boat left back to the city. I let my legs cave and sunk to the floor. It was dusty, and grimy, but there wasn't a single chair in the house I was going to attempt to sit on. The legs on the kitchen chairs looked so old and eaten away by termites, there was a large chance any signifigent amount of weight would have made them collapse. For know, the floor would do just fine. I sighed; sitting here on the floor for four hours was going to get pretty boring. In that time I could say goodbye to people, taken a walk, hell that knows what I would have done. I didn't choose to do any of them, all I did was sit there and listen to the ticking of my watch, that, and the sounds of my heavy breathing echoing through the empty space, were the only noises that I heard for almost 3 hours.

I was just about to crack from the seemingly ever-lasting silence when a sudden shrill bark awoke me from my trance. I could feel the hairs on my neck raise as another loud bark echoed throughout the small room. It went on barking like that for at least ten minutes before I became so indescribably annoyed I couldn't take it any more. It may have meant leaving my now comfortable spot on the hard floor but I was willing to do ANYTHING to shut this barking menace up. I crawled over to the door and pushed it open.

The sun was now at it's brightest, and the sight of such a sharp light on my eyes made me cringe. I blinked, trying to get used to the awful light, when I spotted the annoying canine that had been causing all the racket. He was small with cute floppy ears and an adorable red bandana tied around his neck. I might of thought he was cute if he hadn't been driving me up a wall for the past ten minutes. It was only after I could properly see through the sun again that I noticed the dog was frothing at the mouth. And he had his hackles up. I wasn't an expert in dogs by any means, but by the sight of him I could tell he was not very happy. I stood there. Petrified to go any closer, from the fear that this dog would scratch me, or worse, bite! He let out another howl followed by a serried of unmistakably angry growls.

After ANOTHER five minutes of this, I worked up enough courage to move closer. I took one step, towards him. My now asleep legs threatening to collapse underneath the weight. I smiled, maybe if I looked calmer or nicer. He might stop looking at me like he would attack at any minute. I was wrong. As soon as I started cooing at him to come over, or, "be a good puppy" he started bolting towards me, teeth barred and ready to attack. My first instinct was to run, I was close to the house maybe six feet away, but as I turned to escape to safety, my legs collapsed. I fell hard on my right ankle, and pain seared through my hole body, immobilizing my ability to put any weight on it what so ever. I started to crawl on one foot and slowly reached the door. He just reached me as I slammed the door and sat safely in the comfort of my little brown house. I gasped for breath as the darkness once again engulfed the little room. I reached down and gingerly touched my ankle. I yelped as pain shot through my leg. A lone tear ran down my cheek as I tried to get up on as one foot. I reached my hand out for the wall and tried to steady myself. it hurt so much. I pressed my head against the door, listening to see if the dog had finally left. I couldn't hear anything, and after a little while I opened the door and gasping in pain, started hobbling towards what I remembered to be the doctors clinic.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I stared down pathetically at the pink cast that know covered the majority of my foot, and shin. "Stupid dog" I mumbled under my breath, knowing it was mainly my fault. I peered down at my watch, to find it was already three o'clock in the afternoon. "shit" I said quietly, not wanting the well mannered nurse to here my potty language. The boat had left almost half an hour ago. Unless I swam home, there was no hope in me getting back to the city, at least not today.

I sighed, and wiped the sweaty hair off my cheek well trying to remember the next boat schedule to the city. Was it Tuesday? Or was the next one Thursday? Shit, I didn't have time for this; I could check the schedule on the way home… if I ever got home. Lets see, if it was three o'clock now that meant that the doctor had been gone for almost an hour, trying to find a suitable pair of crutches for my bony arms. I fell back on the hard white bed I was sitting on, mainly from frustration, but partly from sadness. I was finally going to get to see my parents and now this! I let out an angry growl just as the nurse appeared in the room with a pair of old crutches (finally)

After almost another hour of trying to learn to walk with two pieces of wood stuck in my armpits, I was on my way home. The doctors office wasn't that far from my house, but with a broken ankle I thought the walk would never end. With each step my armpits grew sorer, and me a little more pissed. After two streets I stopped and took a break. Only one more block down and then I could relax and take it easy. I shut my eyes and thought of my mom and how she would have fussed over me if she saw me now. I had been treated like a princess when I just got a cold, a broken ankle and I'd probably give her a heart attack. All I wanted to do now was go ho-

" Claire? What happened to you" my eyes snapped open and I stumbled backwards landing flat on my but. I peered up to see it was Gray. He looked worried and a little scared.

" oh my god Gray you scared the crap out of me" I said blushing madly as I tried to get up without injuring myself even more. " I uhh, I broke my ankle, no biggy" I stared at the ground trying to hide how embarrassed I was. No biggy? I must be losing my mind to say something like no biggy.

" Are you alright?" he asked now looking even more concerned, " how did you break it"

I finally stopped wobbling even to tell him all about the big "dog" event. Even when I finished telling him he didn't laugh, he actually looked sad.

"your leaving?" he asked obviously trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. " I thought you were here for good… I didn't think you would wimp out THAT easily."

I stared it him trying to figure out if I should be insulted. " well… I wouldn't really call it wimping out" I said a little angrily " I just don't think it's for me"

"Yah right" he said almost laughing, "your like, the toughest girl I know. Not to mention stubborn. You and farming were made for each other."

"I'm only human Gray god, I cant do everything. I hate it here, I hate this farm I hate my house. I never liked work, I hate dirt I just want to go HOME."

"I can't believe your saying this, you really want to quit? Just like that? What about all the work you've done so far." He said his expression turning from disappointment to disbelief.

"Open your eyes Gray" I said angrily "I haven't done ANYTHING, I can't do anything. This isn't right it's not me. I can't farm worth a damn, I would think it was obvious".

" Fine then, go be like every other stuck up bitch princess that decides life is to hard and give up, I have only known you for a few days but in that time I have figured out that you are not one to give up, why all the sudden are you acting like a big priss, what happened to the girl I saw on the mountain." He shouted.

I didn't say anything. Everything he was saying was true, but at the time, I didn't want to believe it.

"You know what fine, I don't care go be a stuck up snob. Let mommy and daddy solve everything. Don't expect any sympathy from me." He finished, his face now red with anger.

" Well… fine…. I will." It sounded stupid but I didn't care. I sighed and grabbed my crutches. Pain surged through my aching arms. I went a few feet then turned my head back. He was still standing there watching me hobble away. But he looked sad, and even after all the yelling, after what he had called me. I knew I was going to miss him.

I stopped and took a deep breath " I'm leaving tomorrow, that's it."


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: wow

**A/N: wow! It's been ages since I ever even looked at this story. I had given up on it, but by request of review, I think I'm going to try to finish it. It may seem a little different from the other chapters, but my writing style has changed a bit since the last time I updated. I'm really not good at updating frequently, but I'm going to try my best to keep this up. This chapters short, I mean unusually short, but I'll make then longer once I get back into the swing of things.**

I didn't want to look back, to see his sad eyes starring at me. Men, why did men have to make everything so difficult? Leaving was supposed to be easy.

My eyes were welling up with tears again, the path become blurred. _I can't let this get in the way of my plans, friend or no friend. I'm not meant to be here…_

The farm was coming into view again, god I hated to look at it. After practically killing myself over that lousy garden it looked absolutely the same.

I pulled open the door with one hand well trying hard to balance with one flimsy crutch. Damn, why did they make these things so hard to walk with.

I took my signature place on the corner of the dusty bed. There was my luggage. Sitting beside the door, silently mocking me. "Don't look at me like that…" oh god… I was talking to luggage. It really went to show how absolutely alone I felt in this town.

If only my friends could see me now…sure they would be happy I was coming home. They had been supportive when I told them I was leaving, but still, I could tell they didn't want me to go. But then again…maybe they wouldn't want me to give up this easy.

I shook my head. No. Stop thinking. It was like world war three inside my head. There was the part of me that wanted to leave right now. To have things go back to the way they once were, my mother tucking me in at night, or making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches when I scraped my knee. But…. then there was strong Claire. The small smidge of determination that didn't seem to want to leave her.

I sighed, dropping my head slightly. Crap.

I was acting like a baby. What was I doing? Why was I sitting here, starring at my feet? Why was I being a brat?

I grabbed a crutch, and stood up the best I could. I didn't want to sit. No, I had to do something. I glanced around the damp room. It was dark, and meek. But… maybe I could do something with it. I let my creativity take over.

First to go would have to be the dust. No, the curtains. I took a step back and surveyed the space closer. Damnit, everything you could think of was wrong with his house. It was outdated, greasy and grimy, plus it smelt like feet. But it was MY house, and I was going to have to start acting like a grown up and deal with it.

I closed my eyes and tried to imagine my room at home for inspiration. It had

Been beautiful. Canopy bed, dressers of cloths. What had mom done with my room when I left? It didn't seem like her to turn it into her art room or something, but then again…

I shook my head. I had to stop thinking too much. I would have to get over my petty fears and try to accomplish something. My first goal as the new and improved adult Claire, cleaning up this farm. Maybe Gray would help me, if I asked nicely. Gray…yah right, chances are he wouldn't even talk to me after the little display I made. My only chance at a real friend, and I went and screamed at him. I mentally hit myself, stupid, stupid Claire. Goals two as my new and improved mature self, apologize to Gray for being a self-centred ignorant baby.

Ok. Now was the time to get focused. If I were going to fix my dump of a house I would need supplies. I grabbed a dusty looking napkin and a pen out of my bag and started madly scribbling supplies. Paint, a couple of lights, a new set of curtains, a broom and duster, maybe some febreeze. I groped through my bag for my wallet. I had saved for almost a year before leaving, but the budget would still be tight.

I finished counting the wad of bills, my spirits dropping slightly. Ok, maybe I would have to do without the febreeze.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: ALL RIGHT! Another chapter! Only took me like, what, A year to write it? Ugh. That's sad. -_- I gotta work on that.

**All right, this chapter is a little strange. Now I know that in the game, you get money in the begging, but I thought it would be fun to start our heroine out with close to nothing, because I like the idea of her having to get a job, even though In the game you ship roots and junk, A little alternate universe there, but ah well, I hope you enjoy. More to come soon! Really, I promise this time!**

I stared, harder I would guess, than I ever had before. Dust billowed around my exposed ankles, but the resulting tickling sensation had stopped bothering me. In fact, any feeling at all had seemed to dissipate from my legs. Standing for an hour or two could do that. I wasn't really sure what my plan was, or if such even existed. It seemed foolish, standing there, rooted to the ground like a tree, staring hopelessly into the store window at the long row of seeds and equipment. Things I wanted, things that I knew I needed, things I couldn't afford. I went over the prices, crunching the numbers through my head. Each time I would go a little slower, adding everything a little more carefully, hoping that somewhere I had perhaps added an extra zero, maybe threw in another ten.

I was in trouble. A lot of trouble. Another splendid example of my own stupidity. Really, who did something like that? What kind of a brainless idiot would leave home to live on a farm and not bring money? I helplessly tried to mentally defend myself, the add for the farm HAD been grotesquely exaggerated. How could I have known that this much time and cash would have to go into it? Regardless, the conclusion was the same either way. I simply did not have enough money. Not even by a little bit, I REALLY didn't have enough money.

So what would I do? The answer seemed straightforward in theory, yet the actual thought of it made me convulse with worry. I would do what people in the real world did (that is, compared to the Claire world where money grows on trees) I would get a job. An honest to goodness, real money paying job. But where? Anywhere, I concluded almost immediately. The story of my little tantrum had probably burned through the town like wild fire by now, any one who would actually consider hiring me was crazy. I puffed out my chest in defiance, it never hurt to try.

I had guessed correct. The first stop was the store, after standing outside for a matter of hours it seemed time to finally go in. It was my preferred place of employment, although my hopes for a good outcome weren't high. I was right to doubt. My presence in the seemed to act as a trigger for the immediate cold shoulder.

"Uh…hey. Guys." I fidgeted nervously, their cold reactions adding to my already overflowing apprehension.

"SO, you know, I was just maybe wondering…if you had a position open here. At the store. I'm a hard worker, I think, even though I've never actually had a job. But, you know, I still think…. yah."

Fail. Epic fail. Their faces stayed hard, cold and brittle as stone. I was blowing this big time, any miniscule chance I had was gone. Better quit well I was ahead. "SO…going to go now. Bye" I left in a hurry. Oh the humiliation.

I made my way hastily to the chicken farm, my head hanging low in utter failure. This wasn't turning out well, I had expected harsh reactions of the towns people, what I hadn't planned on was it to turn me into a babbling idiot. How was I going to convince the already angry villagers to hire me when I could hardly make out a coherent sentence?

I took the long route cutting through the towns square; I didn't want to risk a run in with Gray now. I hadn't even begun to think of what I could possibly say to make things better. A lot of "I'm sorrys" and "I was an idiot". I could only hope he would forgive me.

I entered the chicken farm quickly; pushing aside the huddle of squawking birds trying greedily to slip into the cool air-conditioned space. I was expecting the same reaction as before, cold faces and hard expressions. It was worse. Lilia's eyes, so disappointed, so pitying, they stung me like salt in a fresh wound. Rick, his look of utter disgust, regarding me like a bug that needed quick squishing. Popuri was nowhere in sight, but she had always been close to Gray, I didn't expect her reaction to be much better. I turned and left abruptly, my eyes sparking with tears, knowing immediately that anything I said would simply make things worse.

I headed off to my final stop, the Inn. As much the new improved grown up Claire hated to admit defeat I had to admit if I couldn't get a job, I really had no choice except to go home.

I pushed open the wooden doors, hopes dashed and self esteem in the gutter. It was early afternoon on a weekday and the tables were deserted. I had always wondered how the place managed not to go bankrupt, every time I had been here it was empty. Doug was perched at his usual place at the counter, waiting patiently for a customer while Anne was busying herself by wiping down the tables.

I had saved the Inn for last, knowing that this was the least likely place to hire me. It was still worth a shot. With a deep breath I walked forward, shoulders straight, head up. I new immediately from Doug's infuriated expression, his face red and bulging with sudden anger, that I was in for lecture.

"Listen to me." I cute him off abruptly, crossing my arms defiantly. "alright, I know your all mad at me, ok? I know, I get it, you've made your point. I'm a bad person, I was terrible to Gray and I'm a selfish spoiled stupid baby who never finishes what she started. I was weak, I wanted to quit. I know all of this, trust me I have had constant reminders of this throughout the day. Look. I am not the person I was…. err…a few hours ago. I've had…. an epiphany! Yes, an epiphany! I'm trying to right my wrongs here I'm trying to earn your forgiveness but I can't unless you give me a chance. Please, PLEASE just let me work here and I promise I will change your opinion of me." I sudden impulse to drop to my knees and begged, but quickly dismissed the idea. My dignity was already bruised.

I waited silently, hardly noticing the hot tears dripping down my face. Doug paused, his expression scrutinizing, I could practically hear the gears turning in his head processing what I had said. He looked me up and down, then with a small sigh nodded his head. I wanted to jump, to clap, to yell and sing with joy. Of course I didn't, I had already made enough of a fool of myself today. I simply smiled a long toothy grin, I felt like I was on cloud nine.

"I want you to start at eight tomorrow. You can help Anne, serve the customers, mop the floors, things like that. If I hear one complaint out of you though-"

"Which you won't"

"-You'll be out the door so fast it'll make your head spin."

Anne spoke from her table across the room, her voice mistrusting and harsh. "So that means your staying here, in Mineral town, am I right?"

"Of course! Yes, one hundred percent."

She shook her braid, her expression angry, "have you even bothered to apologize to Gray yet? You were really rude to him, I'm sure you at least owe him an explanation."

"Uh…. I haven't run into him yet, so…no. But I plan to, trust me." I bit my lip nervously, what was I going to say to him?

"Fine. See you tomorrow. Don't be late."

I strolled down the stone path back to my farm with a new skip in my step. I felt lighter, happier, like I was actually doing something productive with my pitiful life for once. This was a start, a push in the right direction. Heck, with a little money I would have my farm up and running in no time. I smiled to myself, envisioning my soon to be residence. Cows grazing merrily in a field of grass, sheep lazily soaking in the sun, my house beautiful and new, fresh paint and a flowerbed…. and maybe a husband? My cheeks flooded immediately with colour.

I considered for a moment the bachelors of mineral town. Rick, I'd never really talked to, but he seemed nice. Then there was Cliff, the handsome adventurous heartthrob; then again Anne would kill me if I ever tried to make a move The doctor, good looking AND smart, a definite thumbs up. Still, there was really only one I couldn't keep my mind off of…

Sheer euphoria had taken over my senses, I didn't even realise who was standing in front of me until I was only one a few feet away. I looked up, dazed, face to face with a bewildered and clearly angry Gray.

A/N: Uh Oh! I sense confrontation! I'll get the next chapter up soon, please review! Every time I get a review it inspires me to write, so the more reviews, the faster the chapters will go up. Love you guys!


End file.
